Howler: Ultimate Werewolf/Tropes
Howler: Ultimate Werewolf is a Japanese-American supernatural-horror video game series based on Howler by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 15th, 2018. Tropes *'A Dog Named "Dog":' a naga called Naga. *'Action Girl:' mostly all females. *'Adapted Out:' **George and Georgia do not appear due to concerns about children in a violent game. **Mayor Dracula since this version of Shadow Falls doesn't have a mayor. **All antagonists who aren't Jeanette or Naga do not appear as well. *'Adaptation Species Change:' **Boris and Lisa are a werewolf and a succubus instead of humans. **Howler slightly suffers from this since he's also part incubus. *'Adaptational Attractiveness:' **While Jeffrey was already good looking in the main series, he is way hotter here. **While Bella was already considered pretty hot, her series' counterpart is even hotter. ** **Even Howler's parents became this, especially since his mother is a succubus. *'Adaptational Backstory Change:' TBD *'Adaptational Intelligence:' TBD *'Adaptational Jerkass:' TBD *'Adaptational Name Change:' TBD *'Adaptational Sexuality:' Lacey is a lesbian and currently dating Ophelia. *'Adaptational Villainy:' **Jeanette's villainy is taken to a new level. **The Naga villainy takes on to a new level as well. *'Age Lift:' Howler, Bella, Phillip and Lacey are teenagers. *'Adorkable:' TBD *'All Animals Are Domesticated:' Lex is a lynx but he acts like a regular cat. *'All Men Are Perverts:' Greg. *'Alternate Universe:' the game. *'Amazon Chaser:' Greg. *'Ambiguosly Brown:' Wylda. *'Animesque:' not the games, yet the manga due to its Japanese influence. *'Arch-Enemy:' Jeanette and the Naga are this to Howler. *'Art Shift:' the series opt for a realistic art style to distinguish itself from the main series. *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Badass Normal:' Phillip. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Betty and Veronica:' Gwen's Betty to Bella's Veronica. *'Beware the Nice Ones:' TBD *'Big Bad:' several, but mainly Jeanette and the Naga. *'Black Best Friend:' Phillip to Jeffrey. *'Canon Character All Along:' Gwen was initially supposed to be an exclusively new character until it was revealed to be George and Georgia's mother in the main series. *'Canon Foreigner:' **Gwen was created for the series to fill the role of George and Georgia. **Ophelia **villains that aren't Jeanette and the Naga *'Chick Magnet:' Howler has attracted the attention of Bella, Gwen, TBD. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Composite Character:' Gwen has George's friendliness and Georgia's gender and protective traits. *'Continuity Reboot:' the game. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' TBD *'Cursed with Awesome:' while Howler likes to use his powers, he considers them a curse as well due to not being safe from attacks from the ones who want to kill or enslave him. *'Cute Monster Girl:' TBD *'Dark Action Girl:' Jeanette. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Gwen since she was murdered. *'Darker and Edgier:' it is rated M for dark themes such as gruesome violence, death, strong language, sexual content, drugs, racism and LGBT themes. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' TBD *'Evil Laugh:' TBD *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Howler. **'The Lancer:' Bella. **'The Smart Guy:' Frank. **'The Big Guy:' Greg. **'The Chick:' Gwen. **'Sixth Ranger:' Wylda. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' Frank. *'Friendly Ghost:' Gwen. *'Friendly Neighborhood Vampire:' Bella. *'Genius Ditz:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Gross-Out Humor:' TBD *'Horny Devils:' Howler's mother is a succubus while Howler himself has incubus genes. *'Hotter and Sexier:' several characters gain sexier redesigns, especially Howler himself, Bella, TBD. *'Hunk:' Greg. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'I Am Not Weasel:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' there's the one between Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) and the one between his parents (a werewolf and a succubus). *'It's All About Me:' Greg is rather egocentric. *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Likes Older Women:' TBD *'Lingerie Scene:' TBD *'Love Triangle:' Jeffrey x Bella x Gwen. *'Lovable Sex Maniac:' TBD *'Made of Evil:' TBD *'Meaningful Name:' TBD *'Most Common Super Power:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' Bella. *'Narcissist:' Greg. *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' TBD *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Lex is this to Gwen. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Our Gargoyles Rock:' Greg. *'Our Ghosts Are Different:' Gwen *'Our Mages Are Different:' Wylda. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' Bella. *'Our Werewolves Are Different:' Howler. *'Out-of-Character Moment:' TBD *'Rated M for Manly:' TBD *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella. *'Running Gag:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' TBD *'Single Woman Seeks Good Man:' TBD *'Spin-Off:' to the main series. *'Sweet Tooth:' TBD *'Team Mom:' TBD *'The Big Damn Kiss:' TBD *'The Cameo:' the supernatural wolf appear like in the prime Howler universe, maybe? *'The Ditz:' TBD *'Too Dumb to Live:' TBD *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' TBD *'Vampires Are Sex Gods:' TBD *'Vampires Hate Garlic:' averted since Bella claimed it is a rumor. *'Vampires Sleep in Coffins:' averted as Bella does not live in one. *'Weirdness Magnet:' TBD *'What Does She See in Him?:' TBD *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' TBD *'Would Hit a Girl:' pretty much every male villain. Trivia *'Approval of God:' Daniel Wright expressed his approval of it for its unique way of reimagining his series and admits he would like to do TBD. *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' similar to the main series, all teenage characters are voiced by adults. * *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' **''DC Vertigo/Black Label's Howler''. **''Howler: The Adult Swim Reboot'' as a reference to Adult Swim previously adapting more family-friendly works into rather dark works (like the cases of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law '' and the fifth season of ''Samurai Jack). ** **''Howler "Adult Party Game"'' by some of the original fans who dislike this spin-off. ** *'God-Created Canon Foreigner:' Gwen was created by Daniel Wright himself and was originally intended to show up first in the comics before its first run cancellation. *'God Does Not Own This World:' as it turns out, Daniel Wright is not involved with the project at all and, like the main series, the project's concepts and characters are owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment. *'Role Reprisal:' only Fred Tatasciore and Kimberly Brooks reprise their roles from the main series due to both working in select anime works. *'The Other Darrin:' due to most of the development being held in Japan, Warner Bros. outsourced the English dub to Viz Media as both a cost-cutting measure and to distinguish their voices from the main series ones. **Inverted with Gwen as Ashly Burch was her first voice actress before Kath Soucie assuming the voice of her Prime counterpart. *'What Could Have Been:' **The Ghost Twins were originally intended to be on it, but the fact they were just children raised some concerns. While in the United States, it's pretty common to feature children in adult animation, Japanese audiences had a different view about it as it would be shocking to have them engaging in way more dangerous activities than the ones they're already subject to in the main series. ***When the developers found Daniel Wright has done some concepts for their mother, they convinced him to allow to use her as a replacement for them in order to make TBD. ** YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' **While it has been praised for its darker approach and TBD, some fans disagree with some elements like the sexualization of some characters for fanservice and TBD. **The absence of George and Georgia also led to some debate. While most fans believe it was for the best due to TBD, some saw it as an excuse to introduce TBD. ** *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' Gwen *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' **While most fans of main series (especially the older ones) praised it for its unique take, some of them openly disliked it for being too adult and featuring themes that wouldn't be on it such as sexual content, strong language and gruesome violence, with some calling it a travesty and even comparing it to Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". **GOMx and K:FP because both Japanese adaptions as C:AL, GOMx and K:FP keep its family friendliness ** *'Fetish Fuel:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Despite some rivalry, the series' fandom has a good relationship with the main series one due to its darker approach and expanding the lore in unique ways and the fact of some people who grew up with the main series are now adults. **MK **Chainsaw ** *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'Mis-blamed:' some Howler fans often accuse Daniel Wright of creating the spin-off as a way to fuel his TBD fantasies when, in reality, he has no involvement with the spin-off. *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' TBD *'One True Threesome:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?:' it might still be Howler, but it is not intended to general audiences due to its darker approach and gore TBD. *'X Meets Y:' Howler meets DC Black Label meets Supernatural. WMG *The series' events are just a fruit of Prime George's imagination. * Category:Tropes Category:Howler Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas